Some Girls Dream Is My Living Hell 2
by RabbitXRoxxx
Summary: Rowan is a normal seventeen year-old girl, but her world gets turned upside down when she finds out she's arranged to marry a vampire.


**Rowan**: ~

I walked in the door as quietly as possible. I shut it slowly. When it was completely shut I started to sneak to my room. As I did the light turned on.

"Where were you?" I heard my father say. Shit

"I went to a party, with Quinn, and Kasey. I'm sorry" I said looking down at my feet.

"You little… I can't believe you went. I told you no parties" he yelled

"I'm sorry but you never let me go, I'm a teenager, I want to hang out with friends and I want to go to parties. It isn't fair dad!" I said

"How dare you raise your voice at me!" he said and slapped me across the face.

"Now go to your room and go to bed before I show you what I can really do to you" he yelled.

"Yes sir" I said and went upstairs.

It stung where he slapped me; I went to my bathroom and looked at the side of my face. It was red and swelled. I guess I'm going to have to explain this to Quinn. She's getting suspicious. I took off my dress and put on a tank top and sat on my bed. I heard a knock at my window. I got my metal baseball bat and went to the window and held my breath. I looked out it and I saw Quinn. I let the breath I had been holding out. I opened the window and she came in.

"Quinn? What are you doing here? How did you get up here?" I said realizing how unreal it was, considering the fact I was on the second floor. There are no trees and no vines and there was nothing for her to help her.

"We have something to tell you Rowan" Quinn said.

"We?" I said looking around

"Yes, we Rowan" I heard that same deep voice say.

"Alex?" I said looking around for him. "Where are you?" I asked just as I bumped into something hard. I looked up into Alex's ice blue eyes.

"Here I am" he said smirking. I realized something in that moment. I was in my underwear. In front of Alex. I ran to my bed and put my blanket around me. I blushed as Alex raised his eyebrow at me.

"What do you need to tell me, my Quinny dear?" I asked and patted the spot on my bed next to me. She sat down and sighed.

"Rowan, it isn't my place to tell you this. Alex." she said looking to Alex.

"Rowan, please do not freak out. We are arranged to be married." He said.

"HA! That's funny. What do you really need to tell me?" I said

"Rowan, he's serious. When you were a baby, you and Alex, were meant to be married. You were chosen for this." Quinn said.

"Quinn, you know me better than anyone else, you know I would never go along with this."

"You can't change this Rowan" Alex said.

"You don't even know me! How are you ok with this?" I stated flustered

"I've known you your whole life Rowan" he said and I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"How? You're about the same age as me"

"No he's not Rowan" Quinn said

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'll explain this to you later Rowan, but my father is downstairs at the door." He said

"No he's not" just as I said that I heard a knock at the door. I heard my father get up and open it.

"It's time Jack" I heard a voice as deep as Alex's but softer.

"Ok, good riddance, should have taken her sooner" that hurt a little.

"Pack rowan." Alex said and he was gone.

"Whoa. Where did he go?" I said astonished at how he vanished that quickly. The pieces were slowly adding in my head though.

"We'll explain Rowan, but pack" Quinn said and she went where I'm guessing Alex went. I packed, went downstairs and Alex, dad, and Alex's dad were sitting at the table. I came down and Alex and his dad stood. My dad remained seated.

"Are you ready, Miss Rowan" Alex's dad asked me

"I guess" I said

"I know this is quite sudden but my son thought it was time to tell you."

"Well, I would've liked to know growing up but hey"

"Well the car is waiting, say your goodbyes" he said as they went out the door.

"Dad?" I said.

"What?" he grumbled

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to me, I'm leaving… forever." I said

"Why would I want to say goodbye to you" he spat. That did it.

"What the hell dad! What did I do to you? Why do you hate me? I'm your daughter for god sakes! I'm never rude to you or mean! I get good grades and never get in trouble, so tell me what I did wrong!" I yelled.

"You were born" he said.

"I hate you. I never want to see you again" I said and started walking to the door and as I walked out I thought I heard my father say something.

"I love you, Rowan"


End file.
